leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Warfstache, the Maniac
Abilities . Using an ability automatically reloads 1 ammo into the gun. Basic attacking while both he and his gun have no ammo throws his gun, guaranteeing a normal critical strike. It appears back in his hand next time he reloads it because magic. Additionally, he does not gain attack speed from items at all and cannot critically strike normally while ranged. Instead, his attacks will always critically strike against targets marked with Warfstache, increasing their damage by 35% + (lifesteal * (1 + cooldown reduction / 25))% |targeting='Blacksmith' is a self-buff ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= }} Warfstache marks targets that damage him with Warfstache for 2 seconds. |description2 = Warfstache shoots a target with a special bullet. If the target is not marked with Warfstache, they are marked for 2 seconds and the cooldown is reduced by 2.5 seconds. If they are marked, it deals physical damage to them and splits, dealing half the damage to up to two other targets, marking them with Warfstache for 2 seconds, and applying on-hit effects to all targets hit. |leveling2 = % AD)}}| % AD)}}}} |range = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Don't Take No Sh-' is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and the mark. |additional= }} Warfstache eats some meat, healing and empowering his next basic attack to deal extra physical damage and mark the target with Warfstache for 2 seconds. This damage can critically strike. |leveling = |range = |cooldown = 8 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Meat' is a heal and basic attack empowering ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield= |cc= |cleansing= |additional= }} Warfstache launches himself in a target direction, stopping at and punching the first enemy champion hit so hard that they are for 1.25 seconds, dealt physical damage, and marked with Warfstache for 2 seconds. Then, Warfstache gains resistances for 3 seconds. |leveling = % AD}} |range = 625 |cooldown = 7 |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Warfstache Pawnch' is a direction-targeted, fixed length dash ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and stun. |additional= }} Warfstache jumps on a target and suppresses them for 1.5 seconds as he pulls out his knife and stabs them 5 times over the duration, dealing physical damage to them and marking them with Warfstache for 2 sseconds. During this time, Warfstache cannot take damage, but any non-aura crowd control will stop him. The damage is amplified by his cooldown reduction. |leveling = | }} | }} |range = 700 |cooldown = 120 |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Stop It' is a unit-targeted ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=single |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage and suppress. |additional= }} Deg Notes * Warfstache is supposed to be an ADC that gets more from building flat AD, CDR, and lifesteal than crit chance and attack speed. * In lane, he would play as a poke and sustain ADC with great trading and decent follow-up for engages. * In fights, he would use his E to follow up on engage, Q to deal damage to the one initiated on, W to heal some damage he took as the engage happened and to get extra damage on his next AA, AA, then ult a target. * Out of any individual item, Blood Thirster would give him the most damage, with Essence Reaver being the second most while also being stack able. Category:Custom champions